Twins Wait! Who's are they!
by Gaara'slilsis
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sent on a mission to check out one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs. What happens when they stumble across a pair of twins with telapathic powers that claims to be related to two of the Naruto gang? love and chaos insue, of coarse! NxH
1. Chapter 1

The pounding of feet on stone could be heard throughout the dark, dank, corridor. Shadows looming and disappearing as a tall blonde haired man walks past door, after rotting door, his pink haired teammate beside him. He thought back on the mission details.

(Flashback)

"I have a mission for you. One only you two can take. We have found another of Orochimaru's labs. I want you to go check it out, see if you find anything out of the ordinary. It seems to have been abandoned only about a month ago. Do you accept?" Tsunade explained formally. The subject of Orochimaru and his experiment were a touchy subject for all of them.

"Of coarse we do, Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, rather loudly, earning him a whack on the head and an irritated look from his teammate, Sakura.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was brought out of his musings by a small sound. Only he could hear it, of course, with his heightened sense of hearing, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What did, however, was the fact that it sounded like a child crying. "Sakura, I hear something, this way." he beckoned to the pinkette. After several twists and turns, they reached a Large metal door, the soft crying of a child clearly discernable, even to Sakura. Motioning to her to be silent, he pushed on the door, finding it to be surprisingly light. Upon looking inside they were appalled at what they saw. The room was over grown with vines. Searching the room, they found the source of the crying. A small girl, no older than five, was on the ground in front of a large gold chair clutching a stuffed bunny and sobbing quietly. Her knee length curly golden hair splayed around her. She was wearing a red dress with black roses in it, and ripped fishnet stalkings. She had no shoes. "Hello? Are you okay? Did you get lost down here?" Naruto inquired, stepping into the room. At the sound of his voice the little girl stood up protectively in front of the chair, brandishing a kunai.

"If you're here to put those weird hose things on my immouto, I will hurt you! I won't let you hurt her! No more! No more!" The girl shouted, tears streaming from her bright blue eyes by the end of her exclamation.

Sakura, in a desperate attempt to calm the girl, stepped forward gently. "No, honey, we made those bad people go away. But where is your immouto? We might be able to help her." she said softly. Hope gleamed in the girls eyes as she stepped to the side. What they saw next brought tears to their eyes. In the golden chair, there was what looked like a life sized doll of the girl standing beside it. They were obviously identical twins. The only difference between the two was that the one sitting down was slumped froward, the vines that grew everywhere in the room were rapped around her, like they were cradling something precious. It looked like she hadn't moved in AT LEAST several months. Naruto ran up to the girl in the chair and desperately felt for (and silently hoped for) a pulse. He found none. He looked back at Sakura with a sed shake of the head. She gasped and stumbled over to the first girl, picking her up and situating her on her hip. She started to walk out of the room.

"W-W-Where are we going? Why aren't you picking up Ai-chan too? You need to help her! She's gonna die!" the girl started freaking out.

"I'm sorry, Chibi-chan, she's already dead, there's nothing we can do for her now." Naruto said sadly.

"What do you mean dead?! She can't be! You gotta hurry! I can still hear her in my head! It's so soft now, I can hardly hear it! PLEASE! SHE KNOWS WE'RE LEAVING HER! PUT ME DOWN, _NOW!_" The girl screamed, punching Sakura in the face and running to the other girl, now dubbed Ai, as soon as she touched the ground. "Ai-chan, don't worry, Nii-chan won't leave you. Not now, not ever!" she exclaimed as she kneeled down in front of the chair, placing her hand on Ai's cheek. There was a pause. "What do you mean, 'go with them.'? Don't say that! You sound like you actually WANT to die! You're NOT a lost cause!" Tears sprang up in her blue eyes. "PLEASE! Don't leave me. I promised, remember? I promised I'd find the people mister snake said were our mommy and daddy. Remember?" More tears, and another pause. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be all alone." she begged. The lips of the girl in the chair twitched upwards and her face turned into her sister's palm, however, the movement was so small that the only one to know it happened .besides the two sisters, was Naruto, due to his heightened eyesight, thanks to Kyuubi.

"DEAR KAMI! SAKURA! SHE'S ALIVE! I SAW HER MOVE!" Naruto gasped. Sakura's eyes widened as she rushed forward and checked Ai's pulse. Sure enough, it was there, but it was so small that anyone of lower experience than her, shizune, or Tsunade, would have missed it. Sakura scrambled to get the girl out of the chair and onto the floor. Once this was accomplished, she applied healing chakra to her hands in an attempt to stabilize the girl's condition. Two days of constant running later, and the two of them arrived, exhausted, at the gate of Konohagakure. The two of them rushed past the guards to the hospital. As soon as the two girls were handed off to the nurses, Naruto and Sakura both collapsed, leaving the doctors and nurses in a frantic frenzy until Tsunade arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you start throwing things that are harmful to my health at me, hear me out! *hides behind Irihi-chan* My computer was down and i couldn't post anything! I'm SO sorry! so here is 2 chapters! There WOULD be more but i have been having trouble writing anything at all. except for these chaps and the first chap of my alice in wonderland gone wrong! anyway! On to the story!

It had been several months since Naruto and Sakura had found the two little girls in Orochimaru's lab. Ai had not woken up and her sister had yet to leave her side. Tsunade had gone to try and pry her from her sister's side but had failed miserably, as she found herself under surprise attack.

Ever since then, anyone who so much as tried to open the door (besides the nurses, doctors, and Naruto) wound up with injuries that remarkably resembled those of the Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken. Rumors about the two filled the village and many people thought that they were demons, especially after Sakura let it slip to Ino that they had a telepathic link. Naruto was visiting the girls like he usually did on his days off, when there was a muffled grunt outside the door. Nauto was up and was at the door in a second,"Hello? Who's there?" he asked, but instead of an answer, he got a door in the face. He was knocked to the ground, his nose broken by the force of the hit.

"Demonic protection: Eight trigrams, Sixty-four palms!" Cried a voice. Naruto looked up and saw Ai use a modefied jyuuken move, her sister on the floor unconcious. As soon as the man was incapacitated, Ai dropped to the floor and placed her sister's head on her lap, running her fingers through the other's hair.

All Naruto could do was look at the newly awoken girl in shock, particularly her eyes. They were a pearly lavender color with no pupils and veins bulgeing. Just like a certain Hyuuga female he knew. A voice brought him back to earth. "Irihi-onee-chan... Are you okay?" Ai asked. she got no responce. Just then, Tsunade came busting into the room' "What's with all the commotion?!" she demanded. Ai blinked and looked up at Tsunade. A gasp was heard.

H-H-How..." Naruto stammered, unable to finish his sentence. Ai's eyes now looked just like Irihi's. Bright blue. (You thought she would see the Byakugan, didn't you! HA! Surprise!) "But.... But..." Naruto stammered again.

"But what?" asked Tsunade

"She........... She has the Byakugan....." Naruto whispered. A silence washed over all of them. Naruto and Tsunade were staring at Ai. Tsunade jumped as she was tapped on the shoulder. It was a nurse.

"Lady Tsunade... We got the resutls of the blood tests you ordered on the girls... and.... I will say, I'm shocked." She said.

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

"We've run the perterity tests several times... Nine, to be exact, and the fact of the matter is... Their parents are Konoha ninja..." The nurse paused. Tsunade's eyebrow arched. "Well... Their parents are..... Naruto Uzumaki........ and...... Hinata Hyuuga....." She revealed. There was a thump as Naruto fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke five minutes after his little fainting spell only to see twin sets of blue eyes staring into his own. "You okay, daddy?" asked the first pair. "You fell! You fell and scared Ai-chan!" at her last remark, Naruto looked at the second pair of blue orbs.

"So.... You're... Ai?" he asked tentitivly. He was rewarded with a giggle.

"No, silly! Ai-chan does something that Aneki(1) calls, 'talking in the third person'! Ai has done so since she was little!" giggles Ai. "No, she is Irihi!" she sais proudly pointinr at her sister. Naruto sighs and runs a hand through both girls' hair.

"How am I going to tell Hinata that we have kids to take care of?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"well, you seem to be taking this pretty well, for some one who just found out that they have two long lost daughters..." Says tsunade from her spot near the door. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, well... i guess we should go tell Hinata..." said Naruto sounding slightly afraid. Naruto was surprised when he felt two hands on his. Looking to his left, he saw one of the girls and instinctivly knew it was Ai, and Irihi was holding his right hand. Noticing their supportive smiles, he steeled himself for what was turning out to be a long, long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHXXXXXXXXIXXXXXXNXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXTXXXXXXXXAXXXXX**

Walking down the street with the girls, Naruto was especially aware. Not of the glares directed at him, but the ones meant for the girls. He looked down and saw them cowering behind him. It made him mad. All of a sudden, a rock flew at them. Naruto caught it at the last second, before it could hit Irihi on the head. Sick of the harsh whispers and cold glares, naruto hoisted noth the little blondes up and put one on each shoulder and saying, "Hold on tight!" before jumping onto the rooftops and continuing his treck to the Hyuuga compound. Ten minutes later found Naruto sitting infront of Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga clan head looked a little discruntleed at having his dinner disturbed by three blond haired, blue eyed, Gaki's. "so what do you deem important enough to interupt my dinner?" Demanded the clan head.

Naruto looked to his left at the two blondes. "Chibi-chan, Ai-hime, show them your 'special eyes' please." He said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, Daddy." They choroused as the veins around their eyes bulged. Both Hyuugas gasped as father and daughter both fainted.


End file.
